Placer en el Hielo
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Juvia se siente extraña Gray se ha estado comportando muy extraño con ella y Lyon tambien? estos dos sexis magos de hielo haran a Juvia perder el jucio en una situacion poco ventajosa para ella. LEMON EXTREMOOOO GRUVION.


**Hola hola mis amados mortales he aqui el one-shot que habia prometido.**

 **ANTES DE QUE DIGAN CUALQUIER COSA.**

 **Este fic no tiene estructura como tal, es zukulencia pura, no tiene tiempo especifico en la historia y no tiene mucho sentido asi que disfrutenlo y nada mas comprendieron jajajaja.**

 **El fic esta dedicado a Noemi y a Yamii mis queridas rikolinas, ahi esta para que no digan que no las conciento.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Troll Mashima-sama la historia es producto de mi retorcida y pervertida imaginacion.**

* * *

PLACER EN EL HIELO.

-Juvia, Juvia ya no entiende nada de lo que está pasando…-

-Tranquila Juvia estoy segura de que no es tu culpa Gray es algo temperamental, ya verás que en poco tiempo regresa a ser el de siempre…- Lucy-san se encuentra frente a mí, dándole a Juvia todo el apoyo de necesita y es que no es para menos.

-Está bien Juvia le dará tiempo…- Y más que querer hablar me levanto de la silla en la que llevo bastante tiempo hablando con Lucy… me dirijo a la puerta y salgo dispuesta a dispersar los pensamientos que me atacan sin piedad.

Y el porqué, muy fácil. Gray-sama se ha comportado muy distante conmigo los últimos días, apenas si mira a Juvia, no habla y cuando lo hace aparta la mirada, tal vez Gray-sama se cansó de Juvia, tal vez Gray-sama encontró a una mujer con la cual casarse y entonces Juvia….

-Juvia te estaba buscando…- sacándome de mis alucinaciones volteo a la imponente voz que acababa de resonar mi nombre cuando me topo a otro hombre que me tiene desubicada.

-Lyon-sama, Juvia tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía…-

-Si…- y de nuevo seco, dos o tres veces que Lyon-sama a estado por aquí hace exactamente lo mismo, desvía la mirada cuando le habla a Juvia y luego se rasca la cabeza como si estuviera incómodo. Yo bajo mi propia cabeza decepcionada de ese trato tan pobre cuando vuelve a dirigirse a Juvia. –Juvia… Gray me pidió que te dijera que te espera en su casa en una hora no llegues tarde…-

Y aun sin detenerme la mirada se retira.

Pero que ha escuchado Juvia… Gray-sama quiere… ahh de seguro a planeado la manera de pedirle a Juvia que se case con él Juvia no podría estar más feliz, pero que hago, no estoy preparada.

Ahh y sin perder un minuto me pierdo por las calles tratando de hacer tiempo y arreglar mi aspecto lo más posible, aunque Juvia aún no se explica porque tanto Gray-sama como Lyon-sama están tan raros.

Sin que Juvia preste más atención a sus tontos pensamientos se da cuenta que ya es hora de ir a la casa de Gray-sama.

Rápidamente y casi como un reloj Juvia se planta en la puerta de la casa de Gray-sama, ahh esta abierta, tal vez esté esperando a Juvia, empujo con mucha seguridad.

-Tienes que estar seguro de esto…- escucho gritar a Lyon-sama pero aun no volteo mi mirada.

-Ya te dije que sí, espero que no te eches para atrás en último minuto-

Y cuando Juvia entro por la puerta se encontró con aquello que ni en sus sueños más húmedos pudo imaginar. Lyon arrinconaba a Gray en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Estaban cerca, tan cerca que la escena ruborizo a Juvia por completo.

Ambos mirándose con cierta seriedad. Sin camisa y con el pelo revuelto.

-No lo olvides…- resonó Lyon-sama aun sin notar mi presencia.

Cuando ambos voltearon todo se volvió negro para Juvia y antes de darse cuenta dos pares de brazos aparición sobre ella.

-Que está…- Juvia esta acostada en una cama de repente, Lyon-sama le está atando las piernas y Gray-sama los brazos, no sé qué está pasando y casi no puedo moverme.

-Tranquila…- Lyon-sama me da un beso en la espinilla y yo me quedo petrificada, ¿Qué… que están haciendo?

Y contra todo pronóstico Gray-sama se pone a cuatro patas encima de mí y acerca mucho su rostro, no entiendo, no carburo cuando se acerca lentamente y muy cerca de mi boca yo desfallezco.

-Juvia… Tú me quieres verdad- y sin saber que más hacer solo asiento con la cabeza.- ¿Confías en mí?- y yo respondo de la misma manera.

-Entonces muñeca…- esta vez es la voz de Lyon la que escucho…- Solo no te muevas y no hables-

¿Qué Juvia no se mueva?, no sé qué se refiere, no sé qué está pasando pero de alguna forma accedo a su petición. Esto roja y nerviosa, Juvia no tiene ni la misma mínima idea de lo que Lyon-sama y Gray-sama van a hacer con Juvia, pero como dijo Gray-sama Juvia confía en ellos.

Lyon-sama con mucho cuidado empieza a deslizar una de las medias de Juvia, eufórica estoy a punto de contestar cuando me encuentro a Gray-sama a la altura de mi cara, o esta tan guapo… pero Juvia qué está pensando en un momento como este.

-No reclames, no te muevas, confía en nosotros…- dice con voz fuerte y de repente me besa.

Juvia… Juvia está soñando, si debe ser un sueño, pero la boca de Gray-sama es tan dulce, es el primer beso que recibo de él y estoy desconcertada. Comienza a mover su boca demandante y yo abro la boca, cuando mete su lengua hasta la campanilla estoy confundida pero sobre todo muy excitada.

No, no es un sueño, me doy cuenta de inmediato cuando siento que Lyon-sama saca la otra media. No me muevo, no replico, solo me entrego al beso que Gray-sama aún no ha roto aunque a Juvia le falta aire.

-Te vas a dejar hacer todo lo que queramos entendido…- la voz de Gray-sama es demandante y con una media sonrisa en el rostro Juvia le responde.

-Juvia hará todo lo que usted ordene Gray-sama-

Parece que mi respuesta le ha gustado, y pone una sensual sonrisa en su rostro. Ahh la cara de Gray-sama es mucho más atractiva asi de cerca.

Pero hasta ahora recapacito… "Lo que queramos hacerte" quiere decir que Lyon-sama. O si, siento como mientras Gray-sama vuelve a besarme, Lyon-sama me levanta de la cintura y baja el cierre de mi vestido.

Me muero de la vergüenza pero Juvia debe admitir que esto no se siente nada mal, con solo convertir su cuerpo en agua podría soltarse, pero no lo hare, Juvia quiere saber lo que Gray-sama y Lyon-sama planean.

Y dentro del beso, o no lo puedo creer, Gray-sama está manoseando mis pechos por encima del vestido y cuando estoy a punto del colapso mental siento como Lyon-sama tira del vestido y me quedo solamente en ropa interior, aquella de encaje que llevo siempre por si se daba la oportunidad con Gray-sama que parece ahora se está dando y no solo eso.

Gray-sama se acomoda bien sobre Juvia sin romper el excitante beso dejando la parte inferior del cuerpo de Juvia sin ninguna protección. Es entonces cuando siento la respiración de Lyon-sama muy cerca de mí, se ha tumbado sobre las piernas de Juvia y su cara está a la altura de mis braguitas, intento cerrar las piernas pero los pedazos de tela con los que han amarrado a Juvia no me lo permiten, siento como acaricia mis piernas, mis muslos, y por ultimo toma mi trasero.

Juvia sabe que Lyon-sama la desea, lo ha sabido siempre, pero el tener la lengua de Gray-sama entrelazada con la mía me pone al cien, prometí no moverme y no decir nada pero igual no podría hacerlo.

Lyon-sama entonces toma los bordes de mis braguitas y los baja con suavidad.

No, no puede ser, Lyon-sama tiene completamente expuesta a Juvia y la está mirando, lo presiento pero no puedo mirar, Gray-sama no aparte su boca de la mía y yo no quiero pararlo.

Siento como Lyon-sama se hunde bien en el colchón y acerca su cara a mí, suspira con su nariz pegada a mi monte de venus y aspira fuerte.

-AHH…- sin poderlo evita un gemido ha escapado de la boca de Juvia y Gray-sama notándolo, se aleja un poco para mirar a la cara a Juvia que está completamente roja.

Juvia quiere de nuevo su lengua pero no me la da, al contrario se recrea viendo la reacción que tengo ante lo que Lyon-sama me está haciendo y cuando siento que Lyon-sama da un chupetazo entonces si mi cara debe ser un espectáculo.

Esta salivando justo sobre el Clítoris de Juvia. No es que a Juvia no le guste la sensación pero se sentiría mucho mejor si fuera Gray-sama quien juega asi con el cuerpo de Juvia. Adivinando mis pensamientos y con la lengua de Lyon-sama asaltando toda mi parte intima, Gray-sama me toma de la espalda y me alza para desabrochar mi sostén.

Ahora si Juvia perdió el juicio, se lanza rápidamente a chupar uno de mis pezones y yo no hago más que gritar, la lengua de Lyon-sama penetra en mi interior y yo grito, tengo dos pares de brazos fuertes y fríos sobre mi cuerpo y parece que Juvia ya no tiene voluntad.

Gray-sama tira de mi pezón derecho con cuidado y verlo ahí tan complaciente, es todo lo que Juvia siempre quiso, y que pinta aquí Lyon-sama Juvia no lo sabe ni le interesa, la atención que le está dando a Juvia es muy placentero, demasiado.

Gray-sama aun manosea mis pechos pero se lanza a mi cuello, o su saliva está en todo mi cuello, mis pechos y mis pezones que se han puesto más duros que una roca.

Y cuando llega al oído de Juvia le oigo susurrar.

-Disfruta, quiero ver como disfrutas, me excitas, me provocas y ahora si no me voy a contener…-

Juvia tiene tantas ganas de gritarle que no lo haga que haga todo lo que quiera con Juvia, pero la respiración agitada no me lo permite.

-Oh si, eres tan dulce, tan deliciosa…- la voz de Lyon-sama resuena en mis oídos y pienso que nunca me había sentido más deseada, Lyon-sama mueve rápidamente su lengua sobre mi clítoris y yo siento como un líquido empieza a resbalar por mis muslos, las bocas de Gray-sama y Lyon-sama me han producido un orgasmo, estoy muy exhausta pero quiero más.

Me siento como una muñeca cuando siento que los dos me desatan, Gray-sama se desliza por debajo de mí y con su lengua pegada a mi oído me susurra.

-Te voy a entregar a Lyon… solo por hoy. Voy a mirar y te vas a correr por mi entendiste…-

Asiento incrédula de haber escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca de Gray-sama pero la verdad es que me prende, estoy confundida pero excitada y Juvia necesita alivio inmediatamente.

Lyon-sama se acerca como un felino buscando su presa, esta tan sexy, ya se ha quitado el pantalón y Juvia no se dio cuenta en que momento, y cuando siento un bulto pegando en mi cadera me doy cuenta de que Gray-sama esta igual.

Oh son tan grandes, tan duros, mi mente viaja mientras siento como Lyon-sama entra en mi interior, considerada y lentamente. Jamás pensé que Lyon-sama sería el primero, pero realmente no lo fue, no. A quien me estoy entregando es a Gray-sama que me da suaves besos en el cuello y juega con mis pechos.

Juvia no tiene idea a que están jugando estos hombres, pero le encanta.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo Juvia- Lyon aumenta sus movimientos y me hace gemir.

-LYON…- la voz de Gray subió desmesurada mente pero eso no bajo la lívida que Juvia siente en estos momentos.

-Si ya se…- responde Lyon hundiéndose completamente dentro de Juvia, o si esta esta tan dentro y yo me retuerzo.

Sube la velocidad, una, dos, tres veces me siento desfallecer, y cuando siento que exploto siento como Lyon-sama termina dentro de mí.

-Bien sigo yo…-

Sin dar tiempo a nada, Gray-sama levanta a Juvia y le da la vuelta para quedar a cuatro patas sobre él, y rápidamente me penetra.

Juvia siempre imagino lo que sería tener dentro a Gray-sama, y esto lo que deseo y más, curiosamente el saber que Lyon-sama nos está observando me hace sentir más placer.

De repente siento las manos frías de Lyon-sama sobre mi trasero, lo está masajeando y sin previo aviso metre un dedo dentro de mi ano, tiene algún tipo de gel resbaladizo que impide que me duela.

Debería enojarme pero no lo hago, se siente bien, mientras Gray-sama entra y sale de mí sin compasión y se come mis pechos, Lyon-sama me invade por detrás.

Mis jadeos se escuchan en toda la habitación.

-Oh si… si… si… mas- chillo sin parar.

Y cuando más siento, Lyon-sama me penetra por detrás. Estoy siendo penetrada por el hombre que más amo, y aquel que me ha deseado a mí por tanto tiempo me voy a volver loca de placer. Y para rematarlo Gray-sama vuelve a meter su lengua en mi boca.

Juvia se entrega, se deja hacer por esos dos fuertes hombres que no la han dejado ni respirar.

Siento las embestidas de Gray-sama tan duras, tan profundo y las de Lyon-sama tan lentas y deliciosas, es casi como si sus penes se tocaran dentro de mí.

Duro, duro, duro y grito con todo lo que mi garganta da al sentir dos líquidos espesos y calientes dentro de mí.

Estoy exhausta, más que exhausta, pero estoy sobre el torso de Gray-sama y me niego a dormir. Completamente ensimismada comienzo a lamer su torso, Juvia siempre quiso hacerlo y no perderá la oportunidad.

Lyon-sama se nos une y comienza a besarme la espalda, me acaricia las costillas y después mi trasero, se está recreando moviéndolo con ambas manos de un lado a otro y Gray-sama simplemente se deja hacer.

Pero que Juvia está loca, como fue que acabo aquí, un gemido ronco de Gray-sama me saca de la realidad, está disfrutando con la lengua de Juvia y la desea.

Lyon-sama me alza la pompa y vuelve a meter su lengua dentro de mí. Que sensación más excitante.

-Ven aquí…- Gray-sama rompe el cuadro y me pone en cuatro patas sobre la cama y ahí acerca su miembro aun duro y palpitante a mi boca.

Juvia sabe lo que quiere y se lo dará. Con mimo comienzo a acariciarlo, es tan grande y Juvia lo tuvo dentro, le beso la punto y luego me lo meto juguetona en la boca, es tan grande tan excitante y me centro en mi tarea acariciando un poco sus testículos, he leído demasiadas novelas para saber cómo se hace esto, fuerte, rápido, lento.

Estoy en mi labor mientras Gray-sama acaricia mi cabello y me empuja la cabeza más que entre más dentro en mi boca, cuando siento el duro miembro de Lyon-sama sobre mi trasero, lo está restregando y sin más preámbulos entra de una vez en Juvia.

Estoy empalada por Lyon-sama y cuando me hace para delante me atraganto con el miembro Gray-sama pero no me interesa, chupo con fuerza una y otra vez, y Lyon-sama también aumenta su velocidad.

Si, si, de nuevo ambos líquidos están sobre mí, uno en mi boca, otro en mi trasero, me tiemblan las manos, las piernas e incapaz de más me tiro en la cama. De nuevo todo es obscuro…

.

.

.

-Juvia… Juvia estas bien…- escucho una voz muy lejana parece ser Levy-san.

Abro los ojos lentamente y como rayos llego Juvia a su habitación. Si Juvia está en su habitación, ya es de noche y el olor a Fairy Hills inunda mis pulmones, miro a la ventana "está lloviendo".

-Juvia me escuchas…-

-Pasa Levy-san.-

-Estas bien…- Levy entra y de inmediato se acerca a mí, estoy completamente desconcertada, hace un momento esta con Gray-sama y Lyon-sama.

-¿Qué le paso a Juvia Levy-san?-

-No lo recuerdas… Gray te trajo hace un rato, dijo que te había citado en su casa pero cuando no llegaste te fue a buscar y te encontró desmayada en la calle.

Juvia, Juvia no entiende nada, todo lo que paso fue fantasía de Juvia.

Después de mucho insistir a Levy-san de que estoy bien accede a dejarme sola y yo me recuesto, paso una sobre mi húmeda vagina, si lo que paso fue un sueño pretendo prolongarlo un poco más.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente decido ir al gremio como si nada hubiera pasado, al entrar veo que Gray-sama sigue igual conmigo, me ignora y se da la vuelta, entonces lo que paso si fue un sueño.

Decepcionada busco regresar a Fairy Hills con el pretexto de no estar muy bien todavía, salgo a toda prisa y cerca de un callejón siento como me empujan y me aprisionan en una pared, es un hombre lo sé porque es mucho más alto que yo y siento un bulto entre sus pantalones.

-No me gusto…- el jadeo hace a Juvia abrir los ojos, es Gray-sama y está manoseando a Juvia. –No me gusto tener que compartirte con él, fue una apuesta pero no me gusto, no me gusto…-

Sin decir nada tomo la mano a Juvia y la arrastro de nuevo a su casa, le arranco la ropa, la empotro contra la pared y la penetro una, dos, tres, cuatro veces

Paso de todo y pasados unos minutos terminamos en la cama, él se acodo en mis pechos tomándolos como almohada, y yo por fin puedo recapacitarlo, no fue un sueño, sonrió risueña sin que nadie me observe y veo un pequeño papel en la cómoda con el nombre de Juvia.

Lo abro y un pequeño mensaje hace a Juvia prenderse por completo.

" _Se va a repetir preciosa de eso no te quepa duda, siempre tuyo Lyon Vastia"_

* * *

 **Dejenme comentarios simples mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


End file.
